


Возможности

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Возможности. Реализованные и нет





	Возможности

**Familia.**  
 _Семья_ во многом является определяющей. Статус, положение, успех, возможности — семья дает все, что можно пожелать. Вонгола не исключение. Просто желания у хранителей Вонголы загадочные, интересные, не укладывающиеся ни в одну нормальную логику. Ебанутые желания. Желания хранителей идут от желаний Дона-Миротворца. Так за глаза называют Босса Вонголы, и Скуало с этим согласен.

**Acerbus.**  
На очередном приеме Скуало тянет из бокала _терпкое_ вино за здоровье Дона Вонголы. Макушка Дона мелькает среди гостей, улыбка Дона оседает в крепких для его лет рукопожатиях, в бесконечных вопросах о самочувствии матрон, дочерей, сыновей, братьев и дядюшек бесконечных гостей скучной вечеринки. Дон Вонголы мог бы послать их всех к черту? Нет, этот терпкий вечер обязанностей лишает его возможности сбежать. Скуало наблюдает издалека.

**Causa.**  
Есть множество _причин_ , почему Дождь Варии крайне редко оказывается в обновленном особняке новоиспеченного Дона Вонголы. Первой будет явно передавшаяся от Босса лень преодолевать расстояние с одного конца Палермо на другой. Это ж надо отжать у Занзаса ключи от Туатары, сесть за руль в полуденный зной, подохнуть от пробок и замысловатых ругательств соседних «друзей-автомобилистов», в очередной раз нарушая все правила дорожного движения и приличия! Всегда есть возможность скинуть требования на телефон Правой или Левой Руки Дона, получить в ответ тонну мата и информацию, умотать на миссию и забыть, как страшный кошмар, что причина не одна.

**Urbs.**  
Дон Вонголы не желает заботиться о собственной безопасности. Он легкомысленно потягивает кофе в одном из летних кафе в самом центре _Палермо_. Скуало аж замирает на мгновение, хлопает глазами, открывает рот, с ходу определяя пять возможностей грохнуть идиота, даже не приближаясь. Рядом с Доном — никого из Хранителей. Ураган Вонголы думает, что его не видно за углом соседнего магазинчика. Скуало пытается не ржать, плюхается на соседний с Доном стул и заказывает минералку. А заодно доверительно рассказывает Боссу Вонголы, какую из возможностей его грохнуть лично Супербия использовал бы первой.

**Lilium.**  
Когда достойных причин для Неприезда в особняк Дона Вонголы не остается, Скуало все же берет тачку и, скрипя зубами, несется по трассе. Десятого Босса он находит в саду. Тот восседает среди _лилий_ и спокойно заявляет, что в случае его смерти было бы неплохо уложить цветы в гроб ровными рядками. Скуало тут же находится с ответом. Говорит, что с возможностями Варии они притащат целую оранжерею, если Дон перед безвременной кончиной сумеет составить правильное завещание. Десятый Вонгола смеется, смотрит тепло и открыто, и Скуало тут же вспоминает, почему так не хотел приезжать.

**Totiens.**  
 _Сколько раз_ Скуало слышал имя Десятого Босса Вонголы! Тсунаеши. Тсуна. Тсу-кун. Возможности услышать имя преследуют на каждом совещании, каждой дружеской встрече Семьи, на пьянках и вечеринках. Он и сам мог бы назвать Дона по имени. Мог бы, но предпочитает держать дистанцию, оставляя за собой негласное право лишать Вонголу имени и внешности. Вдруг «ненаглядный» Джудайме и вправду решить помереть раньше срока. Тогда имя у Вонголы будет совершенно другим.

**Atra.**  
 _Черный_ Дону Вонголе идет. Строгий деловой костюм. Строгая черная рубашка. Галстук ему, правда, выбрали убогий. Скуало пользуется этой возможностью, отлавливает Десятого Вонголу в многочисленных закоулках ненавистного особняка, когда оба по случайному совпадению отлучаются в сортир. Тянет руку к галстуку, тянет за галстук, распутывая узел и прикидывая, как быстро в него прилетит фаерболом.

**Sapientia.**  
Савада Тсунаеши. _Мудрый_ Десятый Дон Вонголы выдыхает с явным облегчением, что-то толкает о множестве упущенных возможностей, хватает в ответ за воротник форменной куртки, зарываясь пальцами в пушистую оторочку. Не отодвигается.  
Скуало остается только показать, что эту возможность он точно не упустит.

**Facultas — возможность (лат)  
**


End file.
